Y yo nuevamente sonrío
by DBGirlGV
Summary: One shot de Pan&Goten. Quizás a algunos no les guste esta pareja, pero leí varios fics en inglés que me encantaron. Es muy dulce. De verdad. Dejen reviews, gracias.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Pero la trama es totalmente mía. :D_

One shot de Pan&Goten.  
Quizás a algunos no les guste esta pareja, pero leí varios fics en inglés que me encantaron.  
Dejen reviews, gracias.

* * *

**Y yo nuevamente sonrío.**

**Hace 5 años.**

-Sabes, Braun era una gran persona.-dijo ella tratando de calmarse.-

Había pasado las dos últimas horas chillando, y yo, abrazándola, y sintiéndome bien haciendo eso.

-Pan, sólo cálmate, ¿sí? Él no se podía quedar.-dije.

-Sus padres son unos idiotas.-dijo con odio.

-No culpes a sus padres, él no se manda solo porque además es menor de edad, y aun así, mientras viva bajo el techo de su madre y padre, tendrá que obedecerlos.-dije con responsabilidad.

-Tío, eres el menos indicado para hablar de obediencia, ni que se diga sobre las rabietas que pasó la abuelita por tus fugas.-dijo con una risita.

-De acuerdo, me callo, pero no me retracto.-dije.

-Bueno.-dijo.-Le hablaré a Bra, luego de la pelea de ayer no la he visto.

-¿Abandonarás tu orgullo?-dije burlón.

Se levantó de su cama, ya que estábamos en su habitación, me miró asesinamente acto seguido se dirigió hacia su buró. Tomó su teléfono y marcó.

-Hola Bulma, ¿está Bra?-dijo con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo de su rostro.- Pero ella no me dijo nada. Luego hablaré con ella, supongo, ¿llevó su teléfono?-dijo.-Ahhh bueno será luego entonces. Adiós.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté mientras ella se acomodaba en mi hombro.

-Bra se fue de viaje con Trunks y algunos de sus amigos.-dijo.- Y ni me avisó.

-Bueno, estaban peleadas y Bra tiene su orgullo.-dije.

-Sí, pero esa no es excusa. Ella y yo hemos sido mejores amigas desde los pañales.-prosiguió.- Y no es posible que se haya ido a un viaje con otras personas.

-No comprendo tu punto, creo que estas picada porque Bra tienes más amigos que tú.-dije.

-¡GOTEN! ¡CÁLLATE! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso a la cara?-dijo dolida.

-Pan, lo siento, pero tu actitud no es siempre la más justa, ni la más razonable.-añadí.

Sabía que estaba siendo duro, pero así eran las cosas.

-Aguarda tengo una llamada.-dijo.- ¿Hola? ¿Trunks? Si, Goten está aquí. De acuerdo.

Me dio su teléfono y me miró haciendo mueca mueca que decía "No sé".

-¡Hola amigo!-dije.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues estoy en el aeropuerto con Bra, Oob y Marron, me preguntaba si quieres venir, vamos de viaje durante una semana, y será lo mejor, lo seguro, ¿Vienes?-dijo animado mi pelilila amigo.

-¿Y Pan?-pregunté alejándome de ella, que en ese momento miraba la ventana con rostro afligido.

-Pues, verás, Bra me amenazó con contarle a papá sobre la borrachera de hace meses, ¿recuerdas? Probablemente no.-rió.- Y en fin, se salió con el capricho de no invitar a Pan, por alguna pelea o algo así, créeme que yo también pienso que sigue siendo muy infantil.-

-No, amigo, lo siento pero si hasta tú dejas sola a Pan, yo no lo haré. Adiós.-colgué enojado.

Estimaba a la familia Briefs. Pero a veces la princesita se pasa. Es madura cuando quiere.

-¿Qué quería?-preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la cama apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Nada importante.-mentí.

-De acuerdo, oye Goten, vamos al cine.-dijo.-Si por favor, vamos, hace tiempo que no salimos.

-Nunca hemos salido.-dije.

-¿Lo ves? Este es un buen momento, Goten, salgamos por una hamburguesa, ¿sí?

No sé cuándo le dije que sí, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba en los cielos, y Pan me llevaba en sus brazos, justo debajo.  
Veía su mentón y su sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y de pronto, bajamos.  
Caminamos hacia el local de comida rápida, y nos sentamos.  
Fijé mi mirada en un grupo de chicas sentadas al otro extremo, me llamó la atención una que casualmente se parecía a mi preciosa sobrina. A excepción de unos que otros rasgos. La chica tenía unos grandes ojos caféses, y unos labios sonrosados, a diferencia de Pan, que tenía ojos grandes pero negros, y sus labios eran algo más pálidos y carnosos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mi sobrina.

-Aquellas chicas…-dije con la mirada perdida.

-Son de mi curso de la universidad, se llaman Aria, Debs y Maikela. Tres idiotas.-dijo.- háblales, Aria te está mirando.

-¿Aria?-

-Si, la pelinegra, es la única entre aquellas que tiene cerebro. Es la mejor en Sistemas.-dijo sin importancia.

Aria, la que se parecía a ella…

-Según lo que sé, ¿a ti te gusta Sistemas, no?-dije divertido.

-Un poco, pero no importa. ¡Háblales, todas en el curso se mueren por Son Goten!-dijo con ironía.

-¿De verdad?-dije más divertido.- ¿Cómo me conocen?

-Revistas, el gran Son Goten, mejor amigo de Trunks Briefs. Vaya premios.-dijo en una risita burlona.

-Lo dices porque ya nos conoces, ¿en serio les intereso? Aunque son muy pequeñas.-dije.- Mejor no.

-¡TONTO! Solo te quiere porque piensa que eres el mejor amigo de Trunks.-me dijo y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Pero soy el mejor amigo de Trunks.-dije riendo.

-Por eso idiota.-y me dio otro golpe. –Solo quieren conocerte por Trunks.

-Ya lo sé no me pegues.-dije y pedimos nuestra hamburguesa.

Cuando terminamos decidimos ir a caminar.

-Oye Pan, y tu amigo, ese que se fue, ¿por qué dijiste que sus padres eran idiotas?-pregunté.

-Porque según sus padres, yo… soy una mala influencia.-dijo mirando el atardecer.

Se veía tan linda así.

-¿Mala influencia? Pues no se equivocaban, no sé cómo mamá me deja acercarme a ti.-dije riendo.

Ella me miró asesinamente, y me golpeó en el hombro. Se rió conmigo. La abracé y ella se apegó a mí. Se sentía muy bien. Caminamos toda la tarde.

**_Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Su aroma. Todo. Su piel. Y su sonrisa despreocupada. Su brazo rodeándome firmemente._****_  
_****Todo era felicidad para ella, sin preocuparle lo que su tío pudo haber estado sintiendo en ese instante con cada palabra y mirada que le dedicaba. Que iba alimentando una fantasía que lo condenaría por siempre.**

**Hace 5 años nuevamente.**

-Goten, ya es tarde. Ya vete a tu departamento.-dijo ella con una voz cansada.

-¡No me quiero ir!-dije.- Mejor me quedo aquí, imagina que viene algún monstruo que come niñas tercas, ¿quién te salva?-

-¡Fuera de mi vista!- dijo molesta.

Lo que menos le gustaba era que le dijeran la verdad. Quería siempre tener la razón.

-Vamos, Pan, ya duérmete.-dije.- ¿Y Gohan?

-Salió con mamá a cenar a la casa del abuelo Satán, vendrán tarde, cuando van para allá mamá siempre se queda hablándole al abuelo sobre el hecho de que ella llegue a tener una mamá más joven que ella.-dijo riendo.- Ya sabes, el abuelito Satán y sus novias.

-Tus abuelitas.-añadí riendo.

-Ay Goten, mejor calla.

-Vayamos a la cocina.

Bajamos y nos sentamos en el comedor, ella se levantó nuevamente y preparó piña colada sin alcohol, esta niña estaba loca.

-¿Pan sabes lo raro que es eso?-dije.

-No es nada raro, de hecho es mejor así, saludable de alguna manera, además a mí no me gusta tomar.

-No después de la borrachera en mi cumpleaños hace un mes, ¿recuerdas? Imagino que no.

Tuve la sensación de haber tenido una conversación similar.

-Cállate, yo pedí una soda, y eso era muy parecido.-dijo defendiéndose.

-Está bien, está bien…

-Nunca te agradecí por no haberle contado a papá. Gracias.-dijo risueña, se acercó a mí, me dio una copa larga con algo de ese líquido espeso, y una rodaja de piña a un lado. Y un beso en la mejilla.

Me quedé mirándola atónito. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y me miró fijamente y dijo:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo malo? No me digas que es por esa copa de piña colada, pruébala, te encantará tanto que ni volverás a tomar algo con alcohol.-dijo riendo.

-Pan…-susurré. Me levanté de la silla lentamente y la envolví en mis brazos, tomándola de su firme cintura y pegándola a mí.

Ella respiró agitadamente y me miró, pero no se alejó.

-¿Qué pasa, Goten?-susurró poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.- ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? Dime lo que sientes justo ahora.

-Yo…yo siento que estoy muy confundido, pero este momento, este momento no me importa.- y la besé.

**_Así es, la besé, y la abracé y la tuve junto a mí toda la noche, acariciándole, susurrándole promesas, que no sabía si cumpliría. Y la besé como si jamás la volviera a ver. A esa niña, a esa niña que yo amé._****_  
_****Y amo. Nunca debí hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Ella me volvía loco.**

-Goten…-dijo respirando en mi cuello.- ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-No lo sé.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá, ella se acomodó en mi pecho, y yo la abracé.

-Voy a pelear por ti, pequeña.-le dije.

Ella me miró y sonrió.

-Yo sabía que tú me amabas, Goten, al abrazarme, no soy una tonta…-dijo y me besó.

Tiernamente, la abracé y la seguí besándola, hasta que entraron Gohan y Videl.

-¿P-PAN?-gritó Videl con los ojos como platos.

Abracé más a Pan, y Pan se puso delante de mí.

-Mamá, yo…

Y Gohan empezó a gritar.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, Pan, tienes idea de que acabas de besar a tu tío, y además13 años mayor que tú?

-Papá, por favor, Goten y yo no queríamos ofenderlos, pero yo amo a mi tío, y él a mí.

-Goten, ¿sabes que es tu sobrina? Tienes que cuidarla no aprovecharte de ella.-me dijo Videl, yo bajé la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

**Recuerdo que Gohan me golpeó mucho y me dijo cosas muy hirientes, pero lo que más me dolía era que trataba de esquivarlo, y no podía, por haberme descuidado tanto, Pan lloraba a mares, y le gritaba que me soltara, en una de esas, Gohan me dejó en el suelo, y fue hacia Pan, y la abrazó muy fuerte, ella forcejeaba para zafarse, pero no podía.****  
****Yo traté de levantarme, pero me caí, Videl me ayudó y me dijo que era mejor que me marchara. Y eso hice. Miré a Pan, que miraba fijamente a su papá, creo que se sintió observada y me miró, lloró con más ganas, y luego yo sentí que mis mejillas ardían y lágrimas se resbalaban por ellas.  
**_  
**Recuerdo cuando un mes luego de eso, fuiste a mi departamento, llevabas unas maletas, y yo me alegré y me asusté porque pensaba que te habías fugado. Y que querías quedarte conmigo, por instinto te abracé, y dejé que pasaras, te robé varios besos, lloraste, pero no dijiste nada sino hasta que te levantaste, me miraste, y me dijiste que te ibas lejos, porque eso quería Gohan.**  
**Te miré anonadado, y rogué que no te vayas, tú me miraste muy tiernamente, y me besaste y te entregaste a mí. Te amé mucho. Y lo sigo haciendo. Y no creo dejarlo de hacer.**  
**Ahora estoy en casa de Gohan, 5 años después, tú luego de eso no me llamaste, ni a tus padres, ni a Bra, ni a Trunks, no sentimos tu ki, pero sabemos que estas viva. Nadie sabe lo que pasó, y nadie lo sabrá nunca. Todo quedó vetado incluso para mi madre, que ya hace un año murió, y tú no apareciste.**  
**Tengo esperanzas de que vuelvas. Ahora Gohan ya no me odia. Tuve que mentirle hablándole sobre una noche de borrachera y confusión, y que no sabía lo que hacía.  
Ahora, una única llamada, anunciando tu regreso. Todos esperándote.**  
**Justo ahora estoy sentado en el living con Trunks, los demás están afuera, y él me acaba de preguntar por qué estoy muy triste.**  
**Yo le dije que hoy hace 5 años, tú te marchaste. Y él me preguntó que porqué me afectaba tanto eso.**  
**Y yo le he contado la verdad. Le conté que te amo.**  
**Él me ha mirado horrorizado. Pero me dijo, que no importaba. Que estaba bien, y si yo amaba a alguien, sea quien sea, él me apoyaba. Gracias Trunks.**  
**Y entonces, la perilla de la puerta suena y empieza a moverse. Entra alguien, se ve una silueta caminar muy agraciadamente, hablando por teléfono. Yo me paro con el corazón acelerado, y entra Bra con una enorme sonrisa. Yo miro a Trunks devastado. Bra se va.**  
**Suena la puerta de nuevo, y luego, luego entras tú. Yo te miro, tú me miras. Me dices "Hola Goten" y yo, yo te respondo "Hola, Pan". Sonreímos. Y nos quedamos mirando. Me doy cuenta que detrás de ti, está un chico, tú sigues el camino, y el chico me saluda y me dice: "Soy Braun y vengo con mi esposa. Con permiso." Entra y va hacia el jardín. ¿Esposa? Pero sólo veo a Pan…  
La realidad me cae como balde con agua fría.  
Esposa. Pan.**  
**Y yo nuevamente sonrío.**_

* * *

Antes, tenía que corregir esta historia. Me han preguntado si es que Pan se queda con Braun, y bueno, ya la corregí, y sí. Pan se queda con Braun.


End file.
